Saga of Eragon
by Nessya
Summary: After defeating Galbatorix, he begins a new life in Carvahall with his brother and his cousin in a new farm. But his life of adventure didn’t end, yet. Because the people are searching to a new heir to the throne of Alagaësia. They hear rumours of the hei
1. Chapter 1

**Saga**

**Summary:** After defeating Galbatorix, he begins a new life in Carvahall with his brother (Murtagh) and his cousin (Roran) in a new farm and with a few visits to the capital.

But his life of adventure didn't end, yet. Because the people are searching to a new heir to the throne of Alagaësia. They hear rumours of the heir of the old lineage that is still alive. Here goes Eragon searching, will he find 'him'?

* * *

Hi people! I'm new in Eragon stories but I love them as much as you do! I usually write Inuyasha stories but this time I had one idea which was starting to kill me. 

If there are mistakes about my fiction and the book tell me. Because I read the book one or two years ago, and I don't remember things very well.

Be easy on me. I'm new at this! Now let's begin…On with it!

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**The Judgement Day**

Eragon sat in a chair seeing Roran do the harvest. It was October again and was beginning to be chilly outside. Murtagh had gone to the village to buy some supplies because this winter proved to be hard.

Saphira and Thorn were already knowledge to everyone in the village, but still they liked more the forest behind their companion's house. They only went there when was really necessary. The people of the village were happy because they were 'guarded by two Dragons'.

Live was again calm like it was when he lived in the ignorance. Galbatorix was put in peace and now he lived normally. Normally as much as you can when you're a Knight of a Dragon.

_(Flash back)_

_It was windy today and Eragon flew high in the sky above dark clouds. The sun was rising and he could already hear roars of war, in that big piece of land of nobody. From there he could see with his now, improved vision one big mass killing Nasuada's men. _

_It was true that Angela's help was precious, she had again, used poison on their enemies food. This helped much. _

_Quickly the dwarfs exterminated the soldiers of the King. _

"_**Little one maybe we should go see if Nasuada is fine." **_

"_Yes. But first I want to find Murtagh." _

"**_Last time you were easily knocked out. I think that you ought to calm down and wait." _**

"_I know it! I'm not a baby, and like you've said before, I've changed. I only want to free my brother and friend."_

"_**Your feelings are pretty compressible, but you don't have to be so impatient. Wait, he'll come out. I'm sure!"**_

_Saphira comforted him, by their bond she could feel many things that he felt. He was anxious and frustrated, by the waiting. Since the last battle between him and the King Galbatorix; she and Eragon had helped Roran finding Katrina. _

_They didn't kill the Ra'zac, like wanted, but they were sure that the creatures wouldn't try and hunt them down anymore. Only if they had a wish of death. _

_Then they handed to Ellesméra to complete their training with Oromis and Glaedr, visited the Queen Islanzadí; and now the battle which they were born for was arriving. _

"_Your right, I'm going to wait, there's nothing more to do about it. Let's check on Nasuada." _

_Saphira roared in acceptance and made whirl to the right, then she landed perfectly in the earth. In the middle of some Kull's, human and dwarfs was the leader of the rebel group – The Varden – at her left was the new king of the dwarfs, Orink_

_Eragon jumped from his companion's torso and took out his new sword, Brael'lam; _

_- How are things on this side?_

_- Pretty well if you want to die right now my friend – The dwarf answered with his normal sarcasm. _

_- From the air I've saw our situation. Your men of the east side were being killed by the soldiers mass, but Orink's warriors ended them. – She only nodded and runs far away from him. _

_Arya look at him, wishing safety and then follows the leader. _

_- Could you find me a decent axe? I'm tired, and this damn sword isn't helping. - The dwarf requested avoiding a slash on his head. _

_His axe had been thrown far away from where he was fighting. The dwarf had to take one sword of a dead human soldier. That was a problem; their weapons were much ligher than humans. _

_- There you go… - He handed him a new one, which Saphira provided to him. _

_**0o0o0o0o0o0**_

_The war was taking more time than he expected, it was almost sunset. By that time one Dragon was seen in the sky. The sun behind him made it difficult to see if it was Murtagh or the evil King. _

_Eragon quickly jumped to Saphira's torso, the Du Vrangr Gata, protected him as he was gaining high. Since last battle he had showed them some basic charms, but not many to they turn arrogant or have the possibility to attack him. _

_It was Murtagh; he was riding Thorn which was red as blood and he looked at Saphira with his red and black eyes showing anger. _

_The Varden were disappointed, they could still recall the last meeting. And Eragon lived for little. They were losing hope. _

_One black Dragon that Eragon&Saphira could predict that was Galbatorix's, stopped or landed in a circle of warriors that protected him. _

"_**Ready Eragon?"**_

"_Saphira, I know that I waited for this, but now I'm…afraid. I admit it. So many responsibility on my shoulder…"_

"**_Don't be little one, I'm here with you. Wherever you go I'm with you. Nasuada, Orik and even Roran are counting with you. Be strong."_**

"_I know, but I can't kill him and I'm not sure that this will result. I should go…-" _

"**_Don't tell that you'll be easy on him! Before he showed mercy to you, but now don't wait for it. He can't escape Galbatorix's oath." _**

"_Then, let's do it…"_

_- We met each other again, brother._

_- True Murtagh. And this time I'll win. _

_- You want to prove it to me? – Eragon saw he put his hand over Zar'roc and take it out. The red diamond like the Dragon shined at the sun light. _

_Let's do it. – He confirmed taking Brael'lam with his dark blue one. _

_The two Dragons roared to each other and then Thorn tried to invest to Saphira. She made a whirl again and slashed him on one of the wings. Murtagh murmured something and the dark blood stopped running, the flesh was again unaided to the bone. _

"_We have to do something that he can't heal Thorn." _

"_**Yes, but how?" **_

"_Let me see…letta waíse!" _

_Saphira looked at her enemy trying to see if it worked. Nothing. The battle began again and then she finally saw the results. Murtagh was with some cuts in his arms and Thorn in his wings. _

_- What did you do Eragon? Some tricks of the elves? You think that can stop me? _

_- Yes! Malthinae shur'tugal skulblaka. _

_Murtagh&Thorn stop in the air, like the time has stopped for them or they're some statues. Quickly Galbatorix appears riding his black dragon. He was using a back helmet with armour. A long black and deadly sword with red and white diamonds. The dragon had armour too of his natural colour that made his rider confound himself with him. _

_- So your are Eragon… - The evil King's voice was deep and rough. _

_- You may be our so loved king Galbatorix, aren't you your highness? _

_- You were that little one that caused me so much trouble. And now you reveal yourself nothing more than a puny boy. _

_- I thought that we are here to fight. You have used my brother like a marionette to kill me, but now you're going to die! For the peace of all Alagaësia! _

_The battle lasted for hours and the riders were sweating hard. The Galbatorix army was devastated because they stayed imovel seeing their master. The magic of the two was ending. _

_The king had sucking the lives out of some of his soldiers but he was now too tired for that. Eragon had sucked too some energy from his magic belt, which had yet some of it. _

_The battle ended by Eragon doing the same move de did when fighting with Murtagh in the first meeting (the move that he made to hurt Thorn). _

_The young Knight jumped from his Dragon torso and throws his sword. It entered the area of Galbatorix armour that wasn't reinforced. And it cut the king, next Eragon made a charm to the king not heal it._

_- Xeque-mate Galbatorix._

_(End of flash back)_

- Hey! Sleepy beauty? You don't want to give me a hand? – Roran awaked his cousin from the memories.

He was already married with Katrina, after he saved her of the Ra'zac.

- I know that you really want it. But I'm not in mood.

- You're getting lazy brother. Now up! Up!

- You only want me to help because you want to see Katrina. – Eragon said grabbing one reaper.

- Yes. I still don't know why I still help you doing this. Or better, why do I do this for you?

- Neither I…

- Well when are you planning on telling Murtagh that you're going to Urú'baen?

- Today. The new council is searching for the last dragon egg. We still don't know what happened. We thought that Galbatorix had the last one…

- And they haven't called Murtagh why? He's a Knight too.

- They haven't called me for what?

The two cousins looked at the earth path and saw him carrying a big bag full of meat. He entered the house and put it on the table.

- I have to go to Urú'baen and Roran was asking why you weren't coming.

- I am. Do you two need help? Because I'll visit Thorn e Saphira, want to go Eragon?

- Nah. Go check on Thorn and Saphira. I'll go later.

- Kay, but you to are sure that you know how to cook? I don't want to die because of Roran's cooking! – He played. It was so funny to anger them.

- Shut up and go Murtagh. – Roran said leaving his reaper.

- Okay. I'll come later. Bye.

- Bye…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Murtagh walked looking at the sky. With him he brought a little dagger, because he could be a knight but the Prickle was still dangerous. The people of Carvahall were still superstition when talking about the Prickle.

"**Hello Murtagh…" **

The man slowly looked above him to see a big dark blue dragon with his deep and blue eyes. She snapped her tail until it touched another dragon.

"**Hello too companion…" **

- Hi to you too my companions, Saphira and Thorn. You played much today?

"**Why yes, thank you Murtagh. But I think that Thorn is already tired. He's no fun!" **

"**I was educated in a rough way. Its not my fault that 'I don't know how to relax' like you said." **

- Ha-ha. I've seen that you two don't get to well.

"**I have been teaching him how to fly like the elves taught me. And how to hunt." **

- How to fly I think that Thorn doesn't need, now to hunt, maybe. He didn't have choice, because in the side of Galbatorix he only could eat what he gave him.

"**When is Eragon is going to be here?" **

- He should be on his way, the last time I saw him, he was helping Roran…

**0o0o0o0o0o0 **

- Eragon, it was you who cooked? It's delicious.

- No it was Roran… - He simply said swallowing one potato.

Murtagh quickly acted as he was suffocating with the food that he had put on his mouth. He looked at Eragon with anger. The younger of the two stood still in his place looking amused.

- I was just joking, yes, I cooked today.

- I'll kill you for this Eragon…

- You can't. – He said eating the rest of the meat on his plate.

- Why? I almost made it before.

- You're right, almost! Only almost… - He took his plate and Murtagh's to the sink to wash those.

- How's Katrina? Roran went home at what time?

- She's fine and happy. Soon their child will be born. Roran got away at the sunset.

- We need to go to Carvahall, the merchants will set forth briefly and we need to buy something's.

- We can go there tomorrow and see Katrina. Go to the bar and then shopping. Goodnight…

- Goodnight brother…

"_Goodnight Saphira"_

"_Goodnight Thorn"

* * *

_

**Nessya: **I have begun reading the book Eldest again, so I decided to rewrite the first chapter. It's more correct and near to the book.

Dictionary: I don't think that is correct. I had to take it out from the book and unite some words to do the sentence that I desired.

_Letta waíse – Stop healing; _

_Malthinae shur'tugal skulblaka – Stop the Knight and the Dragon; _

_Brael'lam – Guardian of justice; _


	2. Chapter 2

**Saga**

**Summary: **After defeating Galbatorix, he begins a new life in Carvahall with his brother (Murtagh) and his cousin (Roran) in a new farm and with a few visits to the capital.

But his life of adventure didn't end, yet. Because the people are searching to a new heir to the throne of Alagaësia. They hear rumours of the heir of the old lineage that is still alive. Here goes Eragon searching, will he find 'him'?

**This chapter has been re-writen. If you want to read the next one, please re-read this 1st.**

**Thank you.**

I'd like to thank to the people who reviewed:

**Soilderx**

**Powderedsugar**

**xoMidnightSunxo**

I know. I may see the chapter again and again. But I can't stop being human! Lol. I'll try to do not make mistakes! Promise of Nessya!

* * *

**Chapter II:**

**Rumours**

The sun was rising slowly, and in the forest one red dragon opened his eye to look at it. His companion, which was a female was still sleeping but not for much time.

"**Saphira, it's time. Wake up." **

She opened one blue eye and looked at him, only to close it again.

"**It's too soon. Let me sleep!" **The female roared lazily and rolled over turning her back to the sun.

"**We have to go to Carvahall, then travel to Urú'baen. We have a busy day…" **

"**It seems like Eragon and Murtagh can't walk." **

"**To Urú'baen, of course not!" **Thorn groaned frustrated. One thing that he had learned of female's dragon was that, they are so difficult of putting with.

"**No. to Carvahall!" **She emitted one sound of like thousands of rocks falling, which he could presume that she was laughing.

- Hello to you two. – The two colossal creatures looked at two riders that were already up.

"**Already up Eragon? I thought that Thorn was the only maroon here to wake up at this time!" **

Hearing his name, Thorn panted. Was that what she thought of him? A younger and crazy dragon child? One that wasn't even worthy of being her mate. To be sure of the continuity of their lineage?

- Oh Saphira, don't be hash on him. He was educated like this. Old habits die hard… - Murtagh excused caressing his dragon's thorn.

"**Well Murtagh, what should he do first? I think that the merchants can be already awake." **

- For me is alright Murtagh, we can be going, but Saphira is playing hard to wake.

"**Little one, you know me like it was me. In our adventures I didn't complain but now…I want to sleep!" **

After convincing a lazy and suborned dragon female they flew a little above the Prickle, when they were sure that all Carvahall was up and ready. They handed to there.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

He pushed the heavy wooden door of the bar. In the door was painted in a white paint «Morn's bar»; he could see that the building was new. It didn't have the same mysterious atmosphere as the normal bars.

Inside it was lighted by small candles which made the light red. It had a big counter with high chairs. Then an amount of tables filled with drunken old men or others playing cards.

Behind the counter was the bartender – Morn;

- What will it be my friend? – He asked putting one cup down and cleaning his hands.

- One giraffe please. – The old man said. He sat in one of the chairs near the balcony.

- Here you go. – Of one only time the old merchant drank it all.

Behind him other men told stories and retold the story of the two riders of the Dragons and of their previous kings; that captivated his attention…because he had one new, waiting for being told.

- I too have one that I think you all need to know.

The entire bar now was quiet. But he could see two young men sat by the shadow of the bar. He could feel their glares.

- Tell us then…? – A fat drunk asked laughing.

- Grey. I'll tell you…

«When I and my 'family' of merchants were travelling for the sides of Surda, more probably of Kuasta, we hear a rumour…»

Some laughs were heard on the other side of the bar. Who was the one that didn't heard rumours?

«The city is little and is too isolated by the Prickle but it's near the sea. There are fishermen and farmers and two sources of living; which is very good. That means when the weather doesn't provide water to the plants, they always have the fishing. It isn't normal to them to happen strange situations like in here. But we do have somthing in common with the peopel of Kuasta besides of being surrounded by the Prickle, is that we all enjoy stargazing.

So in a fullmoon night, when the Healer was coming back of a journey to the nearest village, cutting through the dangers of the woods, she saw something glimpse in the horizon. Thinking it was a falling star, as they're usual in the summer, she made her wish. Though it would reveal to be more than she could wish for...

And there she stood, seeing it fall from the heavens although it fell too quickly to be a star. The most interesting thing was as it neared the land, darkness comsumed the skies. Luckily, knowing her way around, the Healer soon reached her homeland only to see that her people had noticed too the unsual darkness of the night.

Not long after a loud crashing sound was heard, coming just from where the Healer had come from. In the heat of the moment, the Healer went back to check on what it was. On how could it cover the moon, even if for a while.

It was the last time she was ever seen...»

- Humph. _Stories._ Bedtime stories so their children don't venture alone in the woods. – Morn replied.

- It must be true – the local drunken replied, for once in his life, sober. - After knowing that Broom's tales weren't that much of simple tales, nothing does surprise me anymore...

«Where did it come from? Nobody knows as well they don't know where it went to...taking the poor naive healer with it...

I don't know if it's true but is what they say! »

- It is a lie probably! If it was true, wouldn't they have found by now the crater it made when it crashed? – A old woman yelled.

- A lie? Then how do you explain the still missing healer?

- She must have been eaten by mountain wolves. - the woman calmly stated.

Ignoring the bickering, the storytealer tried to drink his beer as if that discussion didn't exist. Unfortunately, both the woman and the drunken turned to him, curious on what he had to say. Sighing the Grey put the beer down.

- I don't know if it's, in fact, true. It's how rumours are, rumours. But it must be, because of the outcry they make!

The two younger's had already left when he said that. They looked suspicious, like he should know them. Quickly that thought was broken by another beer.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

- You heard it?

- Yes. It's a very precious information seeing as we are going to travel to Urú'baen.

"**It can be truth, but yet can be nothing. It's better for us to not get high our hopes." **

- Murtagh, Thorn is right. But we ought to tell this to the council. It's important.

"**First we have to get there, right little one?" **

- Saphira, you're angry that I've brought you to Carvahall and wake you at the sunrise?

"**Why shouldn't I?" **

The Dragon female close their bond, only letting he see the things that she saw with her eyes. She was truly now showing her true age. Almost twelve months old.

- Eragon… - Murtagh called his attention, making a move – let her be. When we arrive there she'll have to talk.

- I know. But you say that so easily because you don't have to put with an irritative female who is bonded to you!

"**If I'm irritative try being bonded to a lover…-" **

"_We'll talk about it in another time Saphira. You want them to know how do I feel about Arya?" _

"**_I think that your feelings are quite obvious. And because I don't like to be angry with you, let's make truths?" _**

"_Deal." _

- To Urú'baen Eragon?

- To Urúbaen!

* * *

**Nessya: **Too short? Hope not! Interested in the story? I hope that that nod was a 'yes'. Review? I think so! XD

Dictionary:

_Giraffe: No it's not the animal! (XD) I don't know if it's called this in other countries but in mine is! A giraffe is a beer which is served in a very big and icy cup. _


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Saga

**Summary: **After defeating Galbatorix, he begins a new life in Carvahall with his brother (Murtagh) and his cousin (Roran) in a new farm and with a few visits to the capital.

But his life of adventure didn't end, yet. Because the people are searching to a new heir to the throne of Alagaësia. They hear rumours of the heir of the old lineage that is still alive. Here goes Eragon searching, will he find '_him_'?

* * *

**I know I've stopped writing this story long ago due to some problems. Fortunately****, I won't drop it. It's good so I intent to go on with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'd like to thank those who reviewed. I've lost count on how many but I'd like to thank specially to...

**Fantisyluver**

It's the best compliment an author can have. _Ever_. You guys don't know how much that means to me...

**Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter III:**

**Memories**

**Urú'baen**. An unbreakable black stone fortress, that many centuries before had been home to the elves. That long ago had been a land of peace instead of a city of war. If only those walls could speak…how many killings, tortures, shattered lives had those walls seen and kept?

That though invaded Eragon's mind as he walked through the castle. Outside, Sapphire made him company, flying by the open massive windows, analyzing her companion deep in though. His hand brushing against the cold stone as he made no effort to choose a suitable room to both rest tonight.

"**Little one…are you alright?"** in a reflex, she saw him nod, still lost in the deeps of his mind. **"Let me in Eragon, what worries you?" **

"Nothing" He blurted out, stubbornly, like a little child. "Seriously, stop worrying so much Sapphire!"

Still, a gigantic dark blue orb glared at him from the window. It was understandable, seeing Arya year after year, mission after mission made the returning trip to the Council meeting almost as if a sacrifice. In the days that they spent at the Fortress, Eragon closed their strong bound, concealing to himself those bad feelings. Yet she feared for him. If not, she feared also for herself…

"I was thinking about this…" He mentioned to the castle. "What this place has seen, the energies and feelings trapped within these walls…"

The agreeable familiar Sapphire's booming laughter filled the Rider's ears; playfully ignoring her mocking his muses, he proceeded pacing.

"**You're becoming what youngsters would call of **_**'lame'**_**" **

"I've, haven't I?" He replied smirking. Time to face the Princess of the Elves…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

When walking into the room, four pairs of eyes awaited for her. Alongside of the Elf Princess, Elva stood, the white eyes landing on each Council Member enough time to make them uncomfortable. A devious smile peeked over the child's lips as Murtagh stiffened slightly.

"Now that we're all here, please, take a seat." Sir Jeod, previously a merchant and now one of the members gesture to the round black and red table.

Instead of doing so, Elva quickly went and opened the windows, where two Dragons awaited patiently for the meeting to start. Thorn and Sapphire sat in a gigantic marble balcony, amused by a private joke.

"**Thank you"** Thorn politely said as the girl nodded, taking her seat.

Murtagh, one of the Riders glanced at the well known companions that he didn't see for an almost a year now. Orink, the dwarf King, the annoying pest Elva which 'blessing' was slightly modified, Arya, Eragon plus Sir Jeod. Lady Nasuada, unfortunately couldn't be present, as she had arrangements to be made for she had found another place for the Varden's hideout. With her went the King of Surda, a declared suitor of hers although not answered in his blind passion for the maiden.

It was still an amusing theme for everyone. The Surda's King in love for the strong-willed Nasuada.

"Although two years after the Councils creation, we have still to find an heir for Alagaësia's throne." Arya began.

"Ha. But whoever is King has to stick up with us." Orink answered as if the idea of bothering someone else was funny.

"Me and Murtagh have been searching all over the coast for exiled members of the ancient royal family. They seem to be all very afraid, because we found none…"

"Those flea bags…" Sir Jeod let out by mistake, receiving many glances. "Well if we still don't have any candidates let's move on…"

"**In Carvahall we've heard some interesting rumors…" **Sapphire blurted out.

"Rumors?"

"**Something magical that made the night sky temporary dark, no moon or stars shining."** This time Thorn proceeded.

"Is there such thing, Murtagh?" Elva 's creepy eyes once more landed on the Rider that bit down his lip to prevent the chill.

"Of what I've learned from Galbatorix, I don't recall any spell making any of it. Although I suspect that if someone wanted to do so, he had to master the ancient elf language…"

"Miss Arya? Eragon?"

Both nodded a 'no'. And Eragon couldn't resist the temptation of stealing a glance at the green eyed beauty.

"Then this is something that we must, definitely, check on!" The witch, Angela, said as pushing with ease the massive doors of the room.

Soon the meeting was over with the promise that both Riders would go investigate it. Although not very welcome by Murtagh, Angela invited herself to go with them. The black cat always glued to the witch. So our companions would leave tomorrow morning, after a good night's sleep.

Not knowing what the future was saving for them…

* * *

**Nessya: I hope you all are not angry at me for taking such a long time and can find in your hearts strenght enough to forgive me. **

**Advice: Re-read the 2nd chapter, it was re-writen. That way you'll understand what the hell is going on! :P**


End file.
